I Just Don't Understand
by Human-Bean-Juice
Summary: An OFC is kidnapped,and she also has to deal with her love problems. She goes through a crazy amount of crap to be with her man, hopefully he feels the same way. R&R!
1. True Confessions, on one part

**Well here is the start of the story. this is AU and a oc Marysue. Hope you like it. Oh and I need a little help on how to have Rorschach in character. Thank you and enjoy. Please don't steal my character, I worked pretty hard on her. Disclaimer- I don't own watchmen or its characters.**

* * *

Hey, I'm the Ace of spades and I joined the watchmen a month ago. I was paired up with Nite Owl and Rorschach because no one else wanted the new girl. I tend to scare away people when i try to help them, so I kind Of understand. I think Nite Owl only volunteered, so i wouldn't feel bad. I wouldn't blame them, my costume is a little on the weird side. My costume is black and white, black military boots the end before the knee with white shorts that come to mid thigh. My stripped black and white stockings showing just a little bit and holding my shorts up is my signature Ace of Spades Belt buckle. Also wearing two tank tops, the first black and on top a whiteone, and over them to keep me warm, a black leather jacket. To complete my costume black and white stripped fingerless gloves, my nails painted black and my Ace of spades style mask. My green eyes stand out against everything, so i don't need makeup. I like the natural look, so my layered auburn brown hair is down.

I was searching for Rorschach, Because I just beat the crap out of this guy for information and Big Figure was going to go after Rorschach and it was also the day after the keen act was passed. I knew he wouldn't stop being who he is, just because a piece of paper says masked heroes can't do what they do any more and I agree with him. I had to tell him. I was also being chased by the cops because the guy I beat up was a cop. thank goodness, there he is.

"Hey Rorschach" I yelled.

He stopped and turned toward me. When i got close enough and I stared to talk, sirens started going off. Perfect timing right?

"I just got some information and Big Figure is going to go after you." I told him.

"Can take care of myself" He grumbled.

I've been waiting until the right moment to tell him this, but there never is, so here I go. " You don't understand. He's sending all of his goons to take you out. And I don't exactly know how to say this, but here it goes. I can't let you get hurt or die, i wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew you were going to get hurt and couldn't do anything. You should know how I feel. I...I love you and I can't let this happen. You caused me to become this, the way you talk to me, act around me and the way you touch me. I need to know you'll be there for me and that won't be possible if your not alive. I just can't sit back and watch anymore, because their coming and we need to get out of this place!" I said as fast as possible.

The cops were just walking in to the ally and notice thatHe was facing me and I knew he was looking at me through his mask. He was looking straight into my eyes. Then He grabbed my hand and started to run, just as the police started to shoot at us. We dodged most of the bullets, only one scraped the outside of my arm. It hurt so badly, but we had to keep moving. We finally got out of the park and he let go of my hand. I guess he didn't want to talk about it.

I started to say something, but I stopped myself, I didn't know what to say. Even though I said everything that was on my mind already, I turned away from him and started to walk to the hide out. He didn't try to stop me in any way, I just kept walking and then I saw an old lady getting mugged. I went over and tripped the mugger; he fell flat on his face, so I took the purse and gave it back to the old lady. Then I returned my attention to the mugger, I saw pure fear in his eyes. As I walked towards him, he started to say "Please, I have four kids and no mother to take care of them, please don't do this!" I just looked at him and said "Not my problem, maybe those kids of yours will have a better future with you out of the picture." Saying this in the most terrifying tone I could come up with, I snapped his neck and left him on the alley floor. I continued to the hide out. No one would be there; it's 4 o' clock in the morning. When I got in the subway doorway to the hide out, I saw him and Dan talking. I could just barely make out what they were saying.

"_What should I do? You… don't understand how she makes me feel. The way she looks at me, it's like she can see through my face, see the real me."_

"You should talk to her and tell her how you feel."

"_It's just that, I don't understand this feeling but… I like the way she makes me feel, I feel alive inside when I'm with her. She came to warn me about Big Figure, because she cares what happens to me. No one has ever cared that much. Guess what she said to me?"_

"hm"

"S_aid she loves me. Don't understand why. Never really nice to her, never looked at her twice, but now I can't stop thinking about her."_

"And that's why you should tell her the things you told me, she has already said she loves you, so you should say it back."

"_That's the problem; I can't stand the thought that I would cause her to get hurt."_

"You, of all people should know that she can take care of her self."

Just as Dan finished saying those words, since I was so close to the wall of the subway, I slipped off. I didn't want to get caught, so I started to run, not wanting to have him mad at me for eavesdropping. I ran as fast as my legs could go. I looked back to see that no one was following me, but I still kept running. When I got back to my apartment, my asthma was full on evil, so quickly unlocked my door, entering my apartment, closing the door behind me and locking it. I ran to the bathroom to grab my inhaler, but I collapsed on the floor, I was gasping for air, I couldn't breathe, I started crawling to the bathroom, but I passed out.I woke up on my bed, wondering how I got here; I opened my eyes, only to see Big Figure at the foot of my bed, well… trying to see over my bed. Stupid little guy was surrounded by his cronies; I had no chance of escaping.

"Well, sweetheart, I'm glad you decided to join us. You're coming with us, ya see."

"Are we going to Dunkin Doughnuts?" I tried to say that seriously, but I couldn't stop myself from going high pitched and squeaky.

"Don't start with me. You know why I'm here, also your coming with us and we need you to get there without a fuss, so don't try anything or you'll be sorry."

"Me? Sorry?? I think not! Only people above 5' can threaten me! So be gone you ignorant lolly pop kid and take your stalk-ish flying monkeys with you." He only growled at that and then the stupid jerk hit me in the head with a led pipe. I blacked out, I really do wonder where this guy is taking me. I hope it's some place warm. I hate the cold.


	2. I know A song!

**Hey if ya guys don't R&R I will take 4 ever to write this. I'm just saying, not to be mean but I would like to know what ya think. My oc thinks likes this-**_Waz up my readers?!- _I don't own the song, but tell me if you know it. =)

I woke up handcuffed to a pipe. '_This is just great. I'm stuck to a pipe and it's not warm at all. It's cold as hell and damp. My allergies are going to act up, just great. When I get out of here I'm going to kick that little guys face in.' _It felt like hours just sitting there, maybe even days. I was a little hungry, since we didn't go to Dunkin Doughnuts.

So I was getting bored, that's when I got the idea to sing a song, but not just any song. The best song in the world, and it goes like this-

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes…"

I sang that for a good amount of time, at least 40 verses, but now I so bored, I fell asleep because I was tired, but all of a sudden the door handle started to move. '_Oh, great. Just great_, _I'm going to get beat or worse._' A little light came in and blinded me, since it was darker then the Comedian's comedy. I tried to break free of my cuffs, but they didn't budge. I saw Big figure walk in, as if he was in control. Only if he knew what I had planed for him.

"Finally, sweetheart. Your awake to see what I have in store for you." he said

"DON'T call me sweetheart!! I not your sweetheart and if you call me it again I'll stab your eyes out with a hacksaw." I yelled back.

" I highly doubt that. Ya see I have to show ya something that I think you might like." Big figure said calmly.

"Oh that's why there's smoke coming out of your ears, you really should get that checked." I giggled out.

"Shut up, you stupid woman! Boys, Bring her." He yelled.

" Oh I see how you are. You have to have your big goons to take care of me, just because your compensating for your height." I mocked as the cronies unhand cuffed me from the pipe. Just as I was going to break free, Big figure said "I wouldn't do that if I was you. Your surprise might get hurt."

"First of all your not me, secondly I Do Not like surprises and thirdly what do you mean 'get hurt'." I said back.

" Oh I think you'll enjoy what's going to happen. I got some laughs the first time I did it and almost some screams too, but I think it will be more effective if your there watching, or maybe even participating, too."

He was talking as we were walking, well they were walking I was being pushed most of the time.

When we got to a door, it opened out to a platform of sorts. I was now in a warehouse and it was bigger then most I've been in. I saw an out line of something in the middle of the lower area of the warehouse.


	3. Never Compromise

**HIIIIILLLLLLLLOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!! My readers. you make my day. I feel so loved! But you should Review. Don't think i forgot bout Fire Black Dragon, your the bomb for reviewing. Sooooo review.**

* * *

"OH MY GOODNESS, LET ME GO! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!!! You have no idea what I'm going to do to you, if you don't uncuff me this very instant."I screamed._'Stop it, stop panicking, there's nothing to panic about. It's just not him, it can't be him. He wouldn't ever get caught. Never!'_ I thought.

"Are you going to cooperate with us now? Huh, girlie?" Big Figure mocked_. I don't know what to do. I Just Don't Know!!! Wait, what would he do? Oh, I know._

"Never Compromise." I said as monotone as possible.

"Oh, Really? We'll just see about that. Won't we boys?" He asked. His stupid goons nodded as if they were scared. _Now that's something I can use to my advantage. _

Then the lights came on and I could see the horrifying things that were around him. _I couldn't let this happen to him. I can't let this happen to Rorschach. Not my Rorschach._

That's when Irealized Big Figure was standing on a chair to reach the lever and then he said " This might be a _shock _to you, but we're going to have a electrifying time tonight."

"Oh Hell NO!!" I screamed.

That's when I went homicidalmaniac on Big Figure's goons. I broke out of my handcuffs and ripped the goon on the right, arm out of place. Then I snapped his neck and his lifeless body fell to the cold, hard floor. After that, I looked at the goon on the left of me with hate in my eyes. He tried to run, but I kicked the back of his knee, so he fell to the ground, holding his knee. That gave me enough time to get Big Figure away from the lever, but I was too late, he had already pulled it and the machine was electrifying Rorschach.

He was growling in pain and Big Figure had a gun pointed at me. "This ends tonight!!!" he yelled over the machine. He fired the gun at me and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my life flash before me.

I heard my name being screamed, but not my hero's name. My real name.

KELSEY!!!_ 'I know that gruff voice.'_

* * *

Cliffhanger!!! DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! So Tell me what you think. Please!!! Or i'll kill off my person. just kidding then what will I right about.

Oh and I like to thank you all for reading, but i'm a little angry that you don't review. Execpt Fire Black Dragon=) R&R

Love, Human Bean Juice-a.k.a me =P


	4. Author's note

Hello my readers. I was wondering what you would like to happen? I"m stumped. Here's some of my ideas.

* * *

1. have Rorschach save the ace of spades some how

2. her not to get shot, which means big figure has to miss

3. big figure gets shot

4. have the bullet shoot a power cord cutting of the electricity

* * *

so tell me your ideas please=P


	5. Closer then ever before

**Hello my readers.** **well i thank, fire black dragon and Night escence for telling me what u think. your the coolest. Oh if you think Rorschach is sexy, tell me. My friends tell me i'm the only one, but i doubt that. I also have another question. How many chp should this be? I think at least 10 and maybe a sequel.=)**

**

* * *

**

_'Why don't I feel pain, Wait open your eyes Kelsey. NOW!'_

I didn't see the electricity going to where Rorschach was sitting. _'Oh thank you, thank you.'_The shot must of hit the cord to the source of the electricity.

I used this to my advantage, Big Figure still thought he shot me, so I pretended to double over in pain to the floor. Big Figure was shocked, quite literally by the discharge of the machine and knocked out, plus he fell off the chair. It was too funny, because he was twitching from the shock.

So, I'm laying on the ground with me eyes shut. Thinking_'I can't believe what just happened, Holy Crap and cheese. This is the most fun I've had all week.'_

That's when I heard footsteps getting closer to me, I kept my eyes closed just in case it was a bad guy. Then the person fell on the his knees, right next to me. I still kept my eyes closed, all of a sudden I felt a hand on my face. _'I know that leather glove.' I_ thought.

That's when I opened my eyes, seeing Black and White moving in to different shapes. I noticed that his arm was bleeding. _'Oh gosh, I caused this.'_

I sat up slowly, not knowing what to do in the situation. His hand still cupping my cheak, I looked at where his eyes would be. All I could see is the different shapes of the mask, and that's when I knew he cared, but he doesn't know how to say it.

"Thanks for saving me." I finally said. He just nodded.

"So, I should stop the bleeding in your arm. Well...um...How did it happen?" I asked.

"Bullet ricocheted off cord, when in to arm." He said back.

"I'm sure it hurts, but...we have to get going or the cops are going to find us." I said. He gently pulled his hand away from my face. I stood up and helped Rorschach up gently. We started walking out of the building, my arm wrapped around his waist to support him, and his good arm wrapped around mine.

I was leading us to my apartment, so I could take care of the wound. We were in front of the stairs to the building and he all of a sudden stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked._ 'Don't even say you have to go, I...won't let you.'_

"I...erm...better go." He said. _'I knew it, now how to get him to stay....'_

"You can't leave....You saved me and got shot, it was my fault...Now if you don't let take care of you wound, I will feel really bad and become depressed...It's the least I could do for you."I stammered.

"If you insist." He said. _'He's nervous. I make him nervous? Why?.....Oh well I have to take care of him.'_

"And I will always insist." I said leading him up the stairs. I took out my key to the door and unlocked it. We went to the elevator and I pushed down. _'I'm not about to go back to my appartment and have us have to deal with more people. I'll just go down to the basement, where my car-plane-boat-mobile is and my other hero stuff is.'_

When we heard the bell, his grip around my waist tightened.

"Don't worry it's just the elevator." I said calmly. _'I wounder what's gotten his all spooked, maybe it was the electrocution.'_

As we stepped in to the elevator, the bellhop looked at as strangely.

"Going up?" He asked.

"No, going down please." I asked in my squeaky voice. Rorschach just looked at me and shook his head. _'This is my apartment building, so that means he'll notice my voice, Duh!'_

The stupid bellhop kept looking back at us, so this gave me an idea.

"If you don't keep your eyes forward, I'm going to cut them out with toenail clippers."I said in a very evil tone. _'That'll teach him. Ha!' _Rorschach just shook his head again.

The bell rag for us to get out and so we did. I helped Rorschach in to my hideout, because in was in a secret wall entrance. I led him to my medical table and said...

"You need to take you coat, scarf,and whatever other shirts you have on under them." He just looked at me, not moving as I took my leather jacket off.

"Well come on then, how am I supposed to fix you arm?" I asked looking at my medical supplies. So he started to undress and when he gotten to his wife beater(That's an undershirt-just in case you didn't know) he stopped and looked at me again.

"OK...then... let me have a look." I said quietly and looked at his arm. It wasn't that bad, the bullet just scrapped him, but it went deep. Then I reached for the peroxide and put some on a cloth.

"This might hurt a little, but I have to clean the wound...OK?" I asked.

"um...hum" He mumbled, so I started to clean the wound and his grip on the table tightened. Then, I put some neosporin on it and wrapped it in gauze and tapped it off.

"There we go...good as new. It's going to hurt for at least two weeks, because of how deep it was, so don't get it wet and change the band-aid everyday." I said as I smiled at him.

He got off the medical table and walked towards me. I was completely unaware of this, because I was taking care of the bloody medical supplies. I tuned around and he was right in front of me, just inches apart. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer in to a hug. _'Not what I was expecting, but it's a start.'_I fit perfect in his arms, me bing 5'5'' and all. We just stayed like that, for what seemed like hours. _'I never want this to end.'_ I thought.

* * *

**Well...I have no idea what to do next, except have them face emotional problems. Oh... yeah I have another question. What power should Ace have? Go to my poll to vote, because i can't decide. Well thank you for reading, now go review-ex- tell me what you think about their relationship so far and how I'm writing the story.**


	6. In to a very bad situation

**Sorry I haven't updated lately- I Just bought the movie and the video game. I just got my poll up and there are a lot of choices for Ace's super powers. Thanks for review Night and Fire. Hope you like this next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Ever since Rorschach hugged me that night he's been a lot more open with me, but that was only three days ago. Now I was his "Crime fighting partner" because Nite Owl didn't want to kill Twilight Lady, but Rorschach killed her and they fought over it. Quite literally fought over it and Rorschach "won", but now they aren't a team any more and Rorschach said 'Nite Owl is going soft.' I agree with him, but that's just me.

Here we are, looking out over the city, just Rorschach and me. It was unusually quiet for a night like this. The people are nervous about the Russians, but they still keep being the scum they are. Which means our work is never done. Then out of nowhere Rorschach spoke.

"We need to squeeze people, Ace. Need to get information."

"OK,...how 'bout Happy Harry's or The Rum Runner?" I asked him.

"The Rum Runner. More filth there, better chance of getting a lead." He replied.

"A lead on what?" I asked.

"Any lead, need to do something. Can't just wait for the scum to come to us." He said.

"Do you want to walk or use the Spade-mobile?"

"Too cold to walk...so the Spade-mobile."

"I was hoping you were going to say that."I said as I pushed the remote control for my car and it appeared a few minutes later.

The Spade-Mobile was just a black and white Testarossa Ferrari with Ace decals over it, in a elegant pattern, not to noticeable, but the bad guys know when to run if they see my car. The only difference between the ones on the rode and mine, is that mine can turn in to a bout, plane, or car. Pretty coo, huh? Mine also has semi automatic guns behind the headlights and a whole bunch of other gizmos. I saved my money for 2 years for this car, it took forever to build it and paint it, but that's what you have to do if you don't want it searched for by the cops.

"Do ya want to drive?" I asked.

"No." He said as he got in the passenger side and shut the door. _'EERRRRGGGG, He's so weird sometimes.'_ I just smiled.

So, I got in the car, started it, and started driving. All of a sudden, he put his hand on my knee._"Thank goodness this car is automatic or we would of just crashed. Wait...his hand is on my knee. Yes, he's getting more comfortable with me. wooohooo! ' _It was silent until we got to The Rum Runner. I stopped the car and we just sat there, hand on my knee and all.

"So, we gonna go or what?" I broke the silence.

"Oh, yeah right...." He said nervously as he slowly took his hand off my knee. We got out of the car and walked toward the bar. The bikers were stareing at us very strangely. _'I think we're walking into something...something bad. I better tell Rorschach.'_

"I think we're walking in to something bad, very bad." I whispered.

"Think so too, but we're already here. Let's get our information and leave quickly. OK?" He replied. _'He's concerned for me, I hear it in his voice.'_

"OK, but let's do it fast, this place creeps me the hell out." I said. He grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze, then let go as we walked in the doors.

* * *

**Wow, it's getting hard to write over 1,000 words. So I need ya peeps to go and vote because Ace's powers play a part in the next scene. **

**So hope you like it**

**Love,**

**Human-Bean-Juice **


	7. I'm SOOOO confused!

**HI, sorry for not updating but i had a reviewer accident, this is what i have to say to that person-constructive criticism is welcomed and accepted when provided in a nice manner-and i was depressed, but now I'm over it and we shall ignore and move on. And I now don't like FLAMES!!**

* * *

I walked over to the bar and didn't notice Rorschach stay behind me. As I passed by the ex cons and weirdos, I felt a strange sensation n my finger tips, like they were frozen solid. That's when i looked around and saw everybody frozen in time. No one was moving, not even breathing. I poked the dude that was standing net to me and he didn't do any thing. I didn't know what to do, so I did that first thing that popped in to my mind, I tried to reverse it.

I thought about non-frozen things, like hot dogs and flame throwers, and all of a sudden my hand were on fire. Not like you think, they weren't just hot, they were actually a blaze with black flames. _'What's happening to me, first I stop time and not my hands are on fire, which doesn't hurt what so ever. I so confused!!!' _Then a hand was on my shoulder, but it wasn't Rorschachs'. So I did the only thing i could think of, I grabbed the hand and flung it's owner over me and smashed it to the floor in one swift motion. I looked at the person and saw it was a strange bald man wearing a weird purple robe and pointy slippers.

"Whoa there, little lady. I mean no harm. Now if you would kindly help me up and I'll explain everything." He said. I just stared at him blankly as he moved to stand.

"Well, OK then. Since your a little stunned, I'll begin. If that's OK, miss Ace?"

" I guess, but first what _are_ you wearing?" I asked now aware what's happening.

" This is my robe, I wear it when I go places. Now, if you let me continue. I was about to ask you if you want the short version or the boring version..." I interrupted him.

"Why would you even ask if i wanted the boring version?"

"Well...because I'm only here for a small amount a time. So pick one." He ordered.

" Duh! The short one." I snapped.

"OK...where do I begin? Oh i know... I 'm from the future and need you to help with a small problem about a special blond person."

"Hold on a sec, your from the future?" I interrupted him again.

"That's what i said, now you need to come with me to stop this person, he kills millions." He said. _'raise your hand if your freaked out, because i am!'_

"I'm confused."

"Well that fine, people usually are when I talk, but there's no time. Are you going to help or not?" He asked.

"On one condition." I said sternly.

"What would that be?" He questioned me.

"Who _is_ this blond person, and do i have to kill hi or her?" I asked.

"First, It's a guy and his name is Adrian Viedt. Secondly, yes you have to attempt to kill him." He answered.

"Well I guess I'll go but I'm still confused." I said.

* * *

**Well this chapter was weird, but it's going to move the story along. So.....Review and NO FLAMES- I had a bad experience.**

**Love- Bean Juice.**


End file.
